


Tongue In Cheek

by HyperKey (Sylverstia), Sylverstia



Series: Chronological Order [27]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blue Blood, Body Horror, Joke taken seriously, oral damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/HyperKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/Sylverstia
Summary: Go on a road-trip they said. It'll be fun they said.Gavin has no idea what is fun about standing in the rain for hours and struggling with a tent and a stubborn tin-can.





	Tongue In Cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorceringing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceringing/gifts).



> Somewhat a running gag that went out of control last night.  
> We had fun.  
> Don#t think Cory found that fun.
> 
> I live on comments, feed me!

Go on a road trip they said. It’ll be fun they said.

Gavin kicked the tire of his car in utter hatred for the situation. It had been raining for thirty minutes, the tent was a mess and Cory decided to find smartass replies to everything he said.

He wanted to kick the tin can to the moon. Only issue was, said tin can was half a head taller, stronger and he really liked him.

And still Cory pissed him off. And when the ten fell in on itself once more he growled in anger. “let the fucking thing go.”

“This would be easier if you had brought the manual.”

“Just download the fucking manual!”

Cory looked at him from his crouch on the ground, hands still grasping the fabric of the tent. “There is no mobile service in the area.”

Gavin snarled. His hands were starting to get numb and he really wanted to get back into the car. But that would mean giving up. He would not give up in front of the android. There were no stores in the area, nothing to see. Just trees, rain and a stupidly good-looking android. If his hair hadn’t been hanging down in wet strands, making him look like a hobo.

Cory pushed said strands of hair out of his face, behind his ears. Now he looked more like a rundown version of Connor. Not like the most advanced Android to have ever been built.

“If you have time to stare you could try to get a fire going.” Cory muttered.

Gavin hadn’t even noticed that Cory wasn’t looking at him anymore.

“Unless of course, you don’t know how to start a fire.”

He knew the android was trying to provoke him, but the burning anger just boiled over and he dug through his jacket for every single lighter he had on him. Four lighters later he proudly presented them to Cory and turned to find some branches that were still dry.

He tripped over a pebble, stumbled and dropped all four lighters into a puddle. His colorful cursing only earned him a smirk of the android, while Gavin quickly picked the lighters back up and hoped that they still worked.

Two were definitely dead, one gave a weak snapping spark. It would have worked if anything was dry around here. The third still worked, but it sputtered.

He snarled again. “Fuck this. I’m going home.”

“It is getting dark, and the drive here has put strain on you, it would be unsafe to let you drive like this.”

“Then I sleep in the car.” The human opened the car, and climbed into the cold but dry cabin. Anything was better than standing there, watching the android struggle with the stupid tent.  “You can sleep outside.”

“The lowering temperatures could cause major malfunctions to my biocomponents.”

 “Set the fucking tent on fire then.” He growled under his breath and shut the car door with way more force than necessary.

He watched Cory for a while, then started the car and turned on the heater. The android looked positively miserable like this. Drenched, kneeling on the muddy ground, fussing with the tent.

Ten minutes he managed to watch him, then he rolled down the window. “Get in the car.”

“The tent-“

“Fuck the tent, put it in the trunk.”

Cory complying without much arguing, told Gavin that the android was uncomfortable in the dampness as well.

Who the fuck had even come up with the idea of the damn road trip?!

Cory climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door. He peeled out of the beige coat and tossed it in the backseat, uncaring how it landed. He was pissed, didn’t take a genius to tell. The red LED was enough indicator of that. As he wiped his hands in his muddy jeans Gavin snorted at him.

“What, scared of melting in a bit of rain?”

“It would take much longer exposure to rain to cause any damaging side effects.” Cory replied, face straight, eyes focused on something outside.

“You sure?”

The android brought one of his hands to his mouth to sample it, but Gavin was faster and grabbed the tongue.

Cory grunted and immediately tried to move backwards to shake the human off. “Hav-“

“Ha. What did I tell you about sampling shit when we’re not on a case?”

The android gave no sign that he had listened to his partner and struggled against his grip. In a last-ditch effort to dislodge the human, he opened the door and threw himself out. He did land in the ground, in a puddle, a barrage of errors blaring at him and blinding him.

For a moment he could not tell why, then Gavin cursed loudly.

Once his vision cleared, he managed to isolate the errors into two groups.

Forensics were down, and a damaged component. Gavin had most likely knocked the sensors offline with his rather unwelcome intrusion.

He did not expect to look at Gavin’s deathly white face with wide eyes that stared back at him in horror.

With a frown he tried to inquire what that was about, only to find that his voice box was down as well.

On top of that he was alerted to a thirium leak.

With a frown he wiped at his chin, the constant dripping of rain from it distracting, only to find that it wasn’t rain but thirium.

Gavin now finally seemed to assess the situation properly and slowly regain his color. “…Well… there’s the excuse to go home I guess…” all his anger was gone. He sounded tired, almost guilty.

Cory gazed at the object Gavin was still holding. It was covered in thirium. He scanned it and found out what the missing component in his mouth was.

Gavin had quite literally ripped off his tongue.

The realization was like a punch to the face.  He stumbled, almost fell again. Gavin lunged forward and grabbed his drenched shirt with his freed hand to pull him back into the car. Once seated, he shut the door, but was at a loss on what to do.

He could shut off thirium flor to certain areas, but not there. This was a place that was never meant to be damaged.

“Fuck…” Gavin hissed, shoved a packet of damp tissues at his partner and flicked on the headlights of the car.

While Cory could do nothing but wipe away the dripping thirium, Gavin had handed him the Tongue back and was driving down the road with concentration that was rarely seen in the detective.

Cory dismissed warnings about the thirium leak and hoped they would come across a cyberlife store soon. He would have to get to a specialized technician to have the appendage installed properly again, but some random employee could at least stop the bleeding.

“…That’s… not gonna stop, right?”

Cory only shook his head. The voice box was still offline, and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to form any words without spitting thirium all over the dashboard anyway.

“Fuck… …Fuck I’m sorry….” The way Gavin’s voice cracked told the android volumes of how miserable the man felt. “…How much’s that gonna cost? 1 paycheck?”

Cory gave him a toothless smile and held up three fingers.

“Fuck, man… fuck. This whole idea was bullshit. Where’s the next store? Can they repair that?”

Cory reached for the GPS to interface with it, noticed how badly his hands were shaking. He was still getting errors about the damage, and the off lined sensors. It was somewhat macabre. He told the GPS which way to describe to Gavin and sat back in the seat.

“…But that doesn’t need to be put on ice, right?”

The android shook his head.

“Good…” Now that he looked at Gavin properly, the human was still more pale than usual. He was shaking as well.

It was almost funny how quickly cops were deterred when people they cared about where involved in anything remotely scary. Cory would agree that the damage itself was minor, but the whole situation was rather disturbing.

He would definitely need at least one bottle of thirium to replenish his supply. Another 20 dollars for Gavin to spend.

“Are you giving me the silent treatment or can you really not talk?”

Cory glared at him. Yes and No answers were easy. _Or_ questions not.

“Sorry… Your voice thingy offline?”

The android nodded. He would correct Gavin on that later.

“GPS says were 40 minutes away… You not gonna bleed out on me, are you?”

At least with the rate he was losing thirium, he could say for certain that they would not reach critical levels within the next two hours. It would be fine.

So he shook his head to answer Gavin.

“Good… ‘cause I feel like I’m gonna hurl…”

It wasn’t unusual for humans to feel nauseated after shocking experiences, although Cory had wondered for a while now what it would take to make Gavin sick at a crime scene. It seemed that he had found his answer.

He would have preferred not to know.

 

  
[Artwork by the wonderful Omii](https://twitter.com/SorceringingArt)


End file.
